Seeing Red
by animeditto
Summary: Post 2.20, seeing red episode, contains major spoilers. Will be two or three chaps. Slight Olicity
1. Chapter 1

Felicity had tracked the car that crashed into the Queen's limo to a street where the cameras stopped. At this point she and Diggle fly into the car and were off. They reached the camera cut off and immediately picked up on various things around the road that pointed in the direction where they eventually found the Queens, or what's let of them.

Felicity got out of the car the moment they began to slow. She almost wished she hadn't.

A very dead and bloody Moira lay on the ground with a puncture wound that could only be caused by a sword. The blood pooled around her in a sea of blood. Felicity had to tar her eyes away. It made her sick to her stomach but right now there were more important things that had to be dealt with.

Hunched over her mother was Thea sobbing in terrible fits of pure sorrow. To the other side was an unconscious Oliver. By the angle of his body she could only assume that he was tied.

A sob caught in Felicity's throat. Before she could even register Diggle had moved and was taking the plus of Moira and then Oliver. After each he gave her a look telling her that, yes, Mora was dead and that Oliver was alive.

She then acted before think, much like her rambling. Her arms wrapped around the younger woman, drawing her away from the traumatizing site. The girl more or less collapsed on the blonde willing to take any comfort she could get. They sat bundled in each other's arms not even five meters from the girl's dead mother. Thea had dug her face into Felicity's shoulder, sobbing continued but became smaller hitches. The blonde's one arm encased the Queen body; she's never seen the youngest Queen look so small her life, she had only ever seen the girl so confident, full of power. She other hand softly wove through the damp curls of the brunette's hair.

She vaguely heard Diggle tell her that the police were on their way. She didn't even notice as he proceeded to cut the bonds on Oliver's hand and feet. She didn't catalogue Oliver regaining consciousness or him taking in the scene in front of him. No, it was only when he stumbled towards them, nearly tripping that she took note of all these.

She looked up from Thea to take him in. He looked like a zombie, dried blood on his forehand and the set wet blood of his mothers on his clothing and hands. Her lip began to tremble. He had always been the strong one; she didn't know how to deal with this new Oliver. The only time she'd seen him like this was after Tommy's death the year before. It was heart breaking.

Felicity lifted her arm from around the younger woman's back and threw it open, offering the same comfort to him as he's given her so many times before now.

He took the invitation, and like Thea, he fell into her hold. His one arm enclosed around her back, the other pulled his sister closer to him. The younger queen leaned into her brother but kept her face burrowed in the IT's shoulder.

By the time the SCPD arrived on the scene all three were comforting each other while they released their sorrow and anguish.

At one point she remembers Diggle ushering them to the car. The two Queens sat in the back trying to salvage what was left of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised to see the feedback the first chapter got. Thanks to everyone the favourite, followed and reviewed the story. I wrote it more so to deal with my feelings about that episode. There will be one more chapter, I'll likely post it on Tuesday, it's the next time I'll be able to write. Stay tuned and enjoy.

Diggle and Felicity decided that bring the two Queens to their manor was the best option. Verdant would be crawling with people from the press conference Moira held (making it impossible to even sneak into the lair). They didn't need to worry about supplies, everything they needed they had in an emergency kit in the trunk.

Along the way Oliver must have fallen unconscious by the time they reach the manor because when they pulled him out he was out. It only confirmed the drive and IT's suspicions of him having a concussion from the car crash.

Diggle instantly got Oliver out of the car then carry (dragged) into the house. Felicity grabbed the first aid kit from the trunk then helped Thea out of the car and wrapped an arm around the shoulder to ground her and prevent her thoughts from darkening more than they likely already have. She followed Diggle's path. Upon entering she saw him well up the stairs heading to where she assumed was him bedroom.

She rest Thea on a love seat by the door, informing her that she would be right back. She then proceeded to run up the stairs after Diggle to give him the first aid kit that she knew he would need to treat Oliver (not to mention if she lost sight of him she would likely get lost). She caught up with him in fornt of where she guessed was Oliver's bedroom and handed the older man the kit before retracing her steps back to Thea who was in the same place.

"Alright hun, let's get you cleaned up, you'll have to show to your room I don't know where it is though." Felicity helped the girl up and intertwined their arms. She knew that her assistance and contact wasn't necessarily the needed but she knew that it was welcomed. It kept the girl from drifting into her thoughts and showed her that there was someone there for her.

The brunette led them through the hallways to reach her room. Felicity opened the door for them and took back the lead not wanting to add even a little stress on to the girl. She sat her on the plush bed before venturing into where she guessed was the bathroom. Nope, it was a walk in closet so instead she grabbed a pair of pajamas from one of the shelves (she would later take a few moments to appreciate the collection of clothes but knew it wasn't an appropriate time). She placed it on the bed and continued to the other door, this time it was the bathroom.

She turned on the tap in the sink allowing it to fill a large bowl (likely only for decoration) with warm water. She found a few clothes and a small first aid kit. She brought them out first placing it next to the pajamas and Thea before re-entering the bathroom to retrieve the bowl of water before it over filled.

She placed the contained on the ground by Thea. Felicity wet one of the clothes and began to gently scrub the dried blood and dirt for the younger woman's formerly flawless skin. She worked at it for a few minutes before deciding that it was satisfactory, she would need to shower once she got some sleep. The blonde pulled out the first aid kit pulling out the bandages and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"This will sting a bit." She began to apply the alcohol to the places in need the placed Band-Aids and gaze when necessary. She then helped the young Queen into the pajamas.

"You should get some rest, I'm going to check on Oliver then go your living room if need me." The IT girl told the other girl before dimming the lights and shutting the door.

Felicity made her way back to the entrance then to Oliver's room. She knocked quietly on the door before pushing it open. By the sound the running water in the bathroom she assumed that Diggle was finished patching Oliver up and was cleaning up. She pushed forward to Oliver. She tensed at the sight. He looked better, paler definitely. You could see where his injures started and ended now, before it was all too messy to tell whose blood was whose.

His shirt had been discarded; the blood of his mother soaked it making it difficult to determine if he was injured. He was in a better condition then she had thought (at least physically). She noticed the leg brace round his leg that reminded her of Roy who was still unconscious in the lair.

Diggle emerged from the bathroom and came to stand next to her. "He's got a minor concoction, nothing to worry about, just keep an eye on it type thing. Other than what he already has it's just a few bumps and scratches. He needed a couple stitches on his shoulder. How's Thea?" his voice was almost even while he spoke but she caught the slight waver. It told her he was shaken up by the whole experience as well.

She shrugged. "She hasn't said anything; I'm guessing she's in a numb state just trying to process her mother's death. Physically she's fine, a few bumps and bruises is all."

The man nodded. "I'm going to call Lance let him know the update."

"I'm going to check the media, see what's known to the public."

Both made their way out of the room and done to the foyer where they separated. Diggle stayed there to make the call while she continued on into the sitting area. It took her by surprise to see the young Queen girl sitting on one couch curled into a blanket.

Felicity approached the girl with caution. "Are you alright Thea?"

She didn't say anything for a long moment. "I wouldn't be able to see for weeks." _And I didn't want to sit by myself all night._ The last words were unspoken but communicated. She had talked to Thea a few times before. She couldn't really call her a friend but couldn't call her an acquaintance either. She knew the feeling though, every time a mission went sour she felt it, she really hadn't spelt all that much since joining Oliver's crusade.

"I'll go make us some hot chocolate then."

The blonde left the room questioning if it was the best decision but decided that it would likely work out fine. She wandered for a few minutes before finally locating the kitchen. It didn't take long to find and prepare the ingredients. With both in either hand her ventured back to the sitting room. She handed the drink to the brunette that took it and cradled it in her hand by her chest.

Felicity pulled out her phone and began looking through the news journals and sites looking for the information of Moira's death. She didn't look long before her search was interrupted.

"I don't understand." The Queen mumbled into her mug. "Why'd he have to go and do that? How could he say those things about Oliver?"

Felicity waited trying to formulate a plan of approaching this but fell short of time.

"I know you know something, more than I do at least, your always with him, he trusts you. Don't try to deny it."

The blonde sighed, deciding the truth was the best option; she just needed to make sure she didn't say too much. "He blames Oliver for the death of the woman that he loved. He was on the island with Oliver; they relied on each other to survive. He went mad with grief, aiming it all at Oliver." She avoided saying Slade's name, it probably didn't change anything. She also left out the part about the Mirakuru, unsure what she knew.

Thea looked up from her up. "There's more to it than that."

Felicity nodded. "You're right." She paused, thinking of the way Oliver reacted when he found out she told Barry Allen about his dual life. "But it's not for me to tell. That's for Oliver, though at this point I think he will." She said quietly

Thea nodded and took a sipped of the beverage.


End file.
